Eventually Unlucky
by trickhayden
Summary: They knew being who they were would catch up with them eventually...
1. A Pounding Heart

Disclaimer: Not my characters... but my story (and a line from a movie not mine either)  
Summary: They knew being who they were would catch up with them eventually...  
Couple: Can you figure it out?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Eventually Unlucky  
  
  
Her heart pounded as she entered the white room. The only color there was, was the color of her brilliant green eyes. Her skin was as white as a ghost, for she had not seen the sun in many a year. Her eyes had faded a little but she remembers of long ago and the brilliance shines through. It was bright back in Roswell. She can still feel the hot desert sun sometimes. But she hadn't seen the sun as she hasn't seen him... that day he was ripped away she cried all night. She still cries at night. She remembers his kisses... oh his kisses! Sweet, soft and Passionate. The sweet and spicy taste that would tickle her tongue for hours even after they parted. She misses him like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. She has been in the Depths of winter ever since she came here... as she walks down the hallway she has seen all these rooms before. She dare not walk down some hallways thought, for dreadful things happened there. Things she could not speak of. She was allowed one thing when she came here. A picture is what she brought. It's the only thing that keeps her hopes of getting out.. She has tried but has failed many times... she knows he's still alive. She can feel him. She has always been able to. She still remembers everything. All the joy but also the pain. But the joy is what keeps her going. She did see him... about two years ago. It could be longer... she has lost almost all count of time. It only lasted for a second. but by then they had made eye contact and he mouthed "I love you". Those three little words she has longed for forever. Mostly from him. That kept her alive. She had the others for a while. Her best friends. The three musketeers they were. But she lost them too. They're in a different part of the building, she thinks. Maybe they are all alone like she is. But she doesn't know for sure. She maybe the only one along since she was the one that resisted the most. She was the one who had knocked out two guards. She was the one who caused the trouble. But now she doesn't cause any trouble. She has lost that spark. Most of the day she spends her time in the room. It's all white too. A white chair, a white cot, and one pillow. She grabs the pillow and hugs it as she sits in a fetal position on her cot. She cries. She remember him being dragged away... she sobs for all the time they've lost. She will find him some day. Sometimes she can feel him really close, like he is in her room back in Roswell and she can smell the lavender from his bear he gave her. She can hear his tapping on her window. Oh how she wishes for those days! Even back to on and off. At least she would know he would come back to her. She must find him! If she doesn't... she will not live much longer. It has been almost seven years now she thinks. Seven years since she was put in this prison. She was almost twenty-five if she kept time right. She had so many dreams... but unless she gets out, they will never be. Maybe he does visit her. In her dreams. Maybe before they were split up, if they were like her and the other two, his "sister" could've taught him how to dreamwalk. to visit her. They all needed to know how to keep with their other half so they can stay alive. Maybe that is why she dreams of him so often. But it could be just her mind and herself wanting him.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who knocks in this place?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Dun dun dunnn.... Who could it be? Did you guess who it was? More chapters to come... I hope. 


	2. The Long Walk

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything (except the story)  
Still not revealing who the people are yet. Sorry I love writing it like this. I will eventually reveal but not yet. I almost did but I caught myself *hehe* Well I hope you like this next part. Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Her heart was pounding. Could her dream of him rescuing her be happening? She didn't try answering. She hadn't used her voice in a long time. She had no need to. She didn't know if she even still had it. So she got up and opened the door. She sighed and felt what little hope she gained in the last 15 seconds slip away as she looked at the orderly. 'Dinner' the orderly said monotonously. He had been trained not to show his emotions. Especially to the prisoners here. But he did feel pity for her. He hated this part of the job. These were the humans. Why were they treated so poorly? She was perplexed by this new treatment. She usually went to dinner whenever she felt the need to eat. This was different and it worried her. Maybe they had come up with a new test to see the effect of aliens on humans. She had been through dozens of those tests so far. She doesn't know why they even try. She didn't know what they were looking for. She turned towards the normal hallway she would go down for to the dining chamber. 'Not there. You are eating elsewhere tonight.' She stopped and headed back to the orderly. Elsewhere? Where was elsewhere? The orderly started walking again and turned down a hallway. One in which she would never go. She stopped before entering the hallway. What awaited for her down there. She now knew it was not dinner. 'Let's go.' The orderly commanded as she was pulled down the hallway. When she could continue on her won she pushed his arm away. 'Will you behave?' It was more a command than a question. All she could do was nod her head. She was broken. Before she would never be like this. She would have fought back. She would have taken a stand. But they had broken her. She could see a door was opened down the hall. What awaited her in that room was close to becoming known.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Sorry so short but I wanted it to make it suspenseful. I hope you read the next part. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been sending! 


	3. Stone Cold Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.  
Thought I'd change the perspective to the guy's perspective of the story...still not telling who the story is about. I hope you have guessed by now.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
  
The floor was stone cold under his feet. He didn't bother wearing the shoes provided for him. What was the point? This place was so disinfected. It didn't matter if he wore shoes or not. He preferred to know the coldness of the floor. It allowed him to know he was still alive. He didn't have her as a constant reminder anymore. Her long blonde hair slipping through his fingers, her soulful green eyes, her constant fighting with him were all gone now. There was no way to know he was alive. He had lost everything. Not that he started out with much... But he lost more. He lost his family, friends, and his love. His soulmate, he finally realized it and she was snatched away. She was being punished because of him. This is what held him back so long. Was the fact that her being with him meant risking her life along with his. But what he has is no longer a life. He walks down the same hallways day after day. Nothing changes. He wishes he could use his powers to get out instead of dreamwalking. But thanks to his sister he was at least able to do that. But him being of the three, they decided not to show them anything. To not give in. To not be broken. It would be easy for them not to be broken since they had the power. He was more worried about her. She had always been a spitfire but with her world changing would that change. All he could do was hope she had lasted this long. At least he knew she had lasted a while. He had gotten to see her by chance mistake. That kept him going for a while. But now his hope was dwindling again. But he still had hope that he would see her again. At least he could see her in his dreams... or more like in her dreams. But he hoped that their seeing had given HER hope. He hoped she was not alone like he was. But he was not truly alone. He had the power to visit. To see her without being discovered. The ability to keep hope in a place that drains your hope. He wishes he could be near her to hold her as she cries. He knows she cries. Being in this place has given him the ability to sense the feelings of everyone. But he has mostly focused on her. He misses her so much. He has finally been able to do what his best friend has always been able to do. To feel what his other half feels. He can feel her cry. They have a strong connection. She might not feel it like he does but it's there. Her emotions are strong and they are getting stronger. Her emotions are strong but her strength is weak. If she could only hold on a little longer he knows he can help. Tonight he will come to her. She will not be alone. He will let her know he's there. He has to think of a way to get her out. To get them all out. They shouldn't be stuck here. They shouldn't live like this. They should be free. As he walks back to his room he sees and orderly coming right for him. 'Dinner. Follow Me.' the orderly continues walking. He has no choice but to follow.  
  
-----------------------------------  
I hope this is as good as the previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think so far. 


	4. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: still not mine.... unfortunately....  
And now for the part you've all been waiting for. The revealing of the couple... can't hardly wait can ya?  
Note: I wrote these 3 upcoming chapters (including this one) all today. I'm working on the next chapter to follow it's not finished yet but it should be good.  
  
----------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
  
Dinner. Why would he be taken to dinner? This is disturbing. Something is happening to her as well. He can feel her panick. He caught up to the orderly and kept up to speed. He turned left towards the normal dining area. 'This way.' The orderly called to him. He stopped half way to the door. He turned around 'I thought you said dinner.' 'I did but not there. Dinner is elsewhere tonight.' So he went back to the orderly. They turned down a hallway he had never been before. He thought he had seen every hallway. This hallway is one that connects to the other part of the building. That connects to her part. Maybe that is why he can feel her stronger. He was so close. Maybe he could just keep going past the door he saw open. Just a little farther til he could reach her. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Would he never read the end? He has to. He starts into a run before he is pulled into the room He gets past the room and almost makes it to the end. The orderly didn't chase him. He knew something he didn't. But she felt farther away now. He stopped. He turned around slowly. He walked back towards the room slowly. What does this mea? She was in that room. He knew it. It wasn't dinner. He could feel everyone's presence coming this way to this room. But the only person he cared about seeing was in this room right now. He walked into the room and stopped. 'Maria.'  
  
----------------------------------  
Sorry this chapter is so short. The next few are kind of short. Well I hoped you like it so far. Most of you got it right. Sorry it's not a dreamer fic but as I've been told candy is dandy. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	5. Finally Together

Disclaimer: still not mine....  
Sorry if it's confusing. I still refer to them as he and she. It just seems right when I'm writing. I hope you are enjoying.  
  
----------------------------------  
Chapter 5  
  
Her heart stopped as she saw him in the doorway. He was here. He had finally come to her rescue. She closed her eyes then opened them again. He was still there. She could not believe it. After hoping and hoping for him he was finally there for her. He was there in the flesh. She could not even speak. She just sat there staring at him. 'Maria.' He had said her name. He had spoken to her. Her Michael was real. He was standing right there in front of her. For once she wasn't dreaming. Spaceboy. His spiky hair and all. She stood up and started towards him. 'Michael' He walked towards her and they met. They stopped in front of each other. She cupped his cheek in her hand. She moved her hand up to his hair. He felt real. She quickly pulled her hand away. He is real. It's really him. She felt his hand run through her hair. She took his hand that has stroked her hair. She looked at it. She put her palm to his palm. They were the same. Everything was the same. Everything looked the same. He pulled her in an embrace. He was warm. But then he had always been. She put her ear to his chest. She could hear his heart beat. She pulled back in his arms. She looked into his deep brown eyes that still held love for her. 'You're real.'  
  
----------------------------------  
Ok that is kinda messed up but oh well... I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review please please please. It could be bad or good. I could use some help on what you think would make me a better writer. Thanks! 


	6. Joyous Reunion

Disclaimer: still don't own....  
  
----------------------------------  
Chapter 6  
  
He felt her slip back into his arms. 'Yes I'm real.' He put his head on top of hers. Her touch still brought sparks up his arms and filled his body with warmth. They fit perfectly back together. If he could he would never let her go. He could feel someone coming He lifted his head up as he looked at the door. 'What is it?' He could feel her tense up in his arms. She was scared of being torn away again. He could never let them do that. He held on tighter to her to reassure her he would never let her go. They stared at the door in silence as they waited for whoever it was to make themselves know. A frightened brunette entered the room. 'Lizzy!' The small blonde pixie ran to her long lost friend and they hugged like people would have had they not seen each other in years. One by one the rest of the group came in looking as frightened as the next one but that frightened look quickly changed to an expression of excitement at the sight of their lost friends. Alex, Isabel, and finally Max had joined them. The joy was shown to each person as shown to Liz even more so with each person. It had been a joyous reunion but in the back of everyone's mind they knew there had to be a motive behind the reuniting of the group. But that was one thing they didn't want to contemplate now that they had been brought back together.  
  
----------------------------------  
Ok I hope that wasn't too weird. The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. I'm just finishing it up. Please review! Thanks! 


	7. Suprising Apperances

disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine  
summary: they knew being who they were would eventually catch up with them.  
note: sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had these chapters I just haven't posted them. but here they are...  
  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 7  
  
  
They think they're getting a reunion. They will gain hope of escaping. They will try to escape. They'll have to make a plan. We'll know every detail. We'll stop them. But not before they show their power. Not that we've had any trouble before. But before they had been holding back. No one knew what they were capable of. No one but her. And they will pay for what they did. They were making her sick. She had never seen this many people happy in a place that was supposed to take away all joy. They won't be so joyous soon. She let out an evil laugh. 'Getting a little carried away are we Tess?' A gray haired man walked into the room. He had been in charge for many years but now he was finally getting somewhere.  
  
'No sir. Just a little excited.'   
  
'I know how that is.' Tess nodded. She will be happy to see these people suffer. She had been chosen over. By a human nonetheless. She was supposed to be queen. Not that wench. They didn't expect her to be here. That's why this will be sweet. She would not let them escape. She knew exactly what they were capable of. And what they weren't.   
  
--------------------------------  
Sorry it's so short. I've been writing other stories as well as this one. But please review. Thanks! 


	8. A Hopeful Way

disclaimer: I don't own Roswell but the story is mine  
summary: they knew being who they were would catch up to them eventually.  
note: sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'll try to. I'm writing 8 other stories but I'll try to write more over break. I'm trying to do more dialogue here. I hope I don't kill the characters too much.  
  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 8  
  
All I remember before coming here is sitting in front of my computer.' Alex said while holding on to Isabel tighter. He didn't care anymore about hot being with her. She didn't mind either. They both knew now they didn't have any more time. It was time to stop delaying the inevitable. All the couples were holding onto each other tightly for fear of losing them again. They all know they were short of time.   
  
'We have to get out of here. Maxwell I told you we had to be careful. The special unit wasn't gone.' Michael lowered his voice to just a whisper, 'We have to get out. I will not let Maria go again.' Even lower he says 'I will use my powers if necessary' Max surprised his old friend by saying just above a whisper   
  
'I agree with you Michael. It's time to act. We have lost enough time already.' They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all know now is the time to get out. Isabel who had remained quiet until now brought up a new concept.  
  
'Why don't we try Max? Maybe it would work.' Liz who had her head on Max's shoulder lifted her head up to look at her love.   
  
'Try what? What can we try?' Max shared a look with Michael and Isabel. They both nodded like they were having their own conversation.   
  
'When we had gone to "help" Michael there was a strong connection made.' Isabel interrupted Max by saying  
  
'We felt it. You might not have since you didn't know the difference.'   
  
Michael continued' We might be able to make a stronger connection between all of us.' He lowered his voice 'If we all concentrated on each other and on opening a circle'  
  
'We could then keep in some type of communication if we are separated again.' Max finished. Liz, Maria, and Alex all sat there taking it in.   
  
'So we'll be able to talk to each other?' Maria questioned trying to keep her hopeful voice down.   
  
'Maybe, but it might be something else.' Isabel answered.  
  
'I think we should do it.' Alex finally said breaking the silence of hope that seemed to be dwindling.   
  
Maria added 'What have we got to loose?'  
  
--------------------------------  
I just thought of a way to start the next chapter. maybe I'll have something new next week. please review. does anyone even read this? 


End file.
